A traditional hazardous condition detector such as a smoke alarm, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is typically mounted on a wall or ceiling in an environment (e.g., a living space) within a structure. Should a fire or environmentally unsafe condition occur within the structure, any harmful substance (e.g., smoke, carbon monoxide, and the like) generated by the hazardous condition will usually ascend toward the ceiling due to natural or free rise convection. Eventually, the harmful substance will begin to flow along the wall or up to the ceiling such that the harmful substance enters the hazardous condition detector. After entering the hazardous condition detector, the harmful substance encounters a hazardous condition sensor capable of detecting the substance and activating an alarm. If the hazardous condition sensor senses a presence of the harmful substance or that the harmful substance has reached a sufficient level or amount, the sensor activates the alarm.
Unfortunately, the conventional hazardous condition detector is forced to rely upon free rise convection to move the hazardous substance past or proximity to the sensor. If circulation in the living space is poor, if the harmful substance rises slowly, if the free rise convection in the environment is somehow hampered or if the detector is placed in a non-suggested position, the harmful substance may be prevented from reaching the hazardous condition sensor even though dangerous levels of the hazardous substance are present. This could result in a loss of property, an infliction of a personal injury, and an even unnecessary loss of life.
Moreover, since the conventional hazardous condition detector requires free rise convection to move air past the hazardous condition sensor, the conventional hazardous condition detector must extend away from the wall or ceiling and project into the environment. Such an arrangement is not aesthetically pleasing to many people.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional hazardous condition detector 10 as known in the art is illustrated. The conventional hazardous condition detector 10 is generally mounted to a ceiling 12 or wall 13 of a structure 14 (e.g., residential dwelling, business office, and the like). As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional hazardous condition detector 10 projects outwardly and intrudes into an environment (e.g., living space) within the structure 14. The hazardous condition detector 10 may be operatively coupled to an external alarm system such that an alarm can be sounded throughout the dwelling should a harmful and/or undesirable amount or level or a harmful substance be sensed. As noted above, the hazardous condition detector 10 relies, at least in part, upon free rise convention to ensure that the harmful substance is circulated by the harmful condition sensor.
Therefore, a hazardous condition detector that can quickly and reliably sense smoke and/or other hazardous substances within the living space and can be mounted in an aesthetically pleasing manner would be desirable. The invention provides such a hazardous condition detector. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.